


Birthday Suit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 1: Birthday Suit.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 1: Birthday Suit.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Birthday Suit

~

Harry arched, taking Snape deeper while Snape clutched Harry’s hips, fucking in and out of Harry roughly. He’d have bruises for days, not that Harry minded. 

What he _did_ mind was being naked while Snape’s robes chafed his skin. 

“Close?” Snape gasped, speeding up. 

“Yeah.” 

Harry stroked his cock faster, vision blurring as he came, trembling as Snape shuddered, spilling inside him. 

When Snape withdrew, Harry sighed, reaching for his clothes.

Snape cleared his throat. “You…may stay, if you like.” 

Turning around, Harry smiled. “Sure. Can we both be naked this time?” 

Slowly, Snape nodded. “That would be acceptable.” 

~


End file.
